


Nix

by maivalkov



Series: EngSpaWeek2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maivalkov/pseuds/maivalkov
Summary: Late February ‘18 was a hellish time for poor, unready Britain. A time of snow storms, flight cancellations, and for Arthur the greatest challenge of them all; keeping his sunny, Spanish love content.





	Nix

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23 for EngSpaWeek2018, because this storm was the bane of my life (almost cost me a trip to Japan o+< ), and we Brits love to bang on about the weather.

 The Beast from the East appeared with a tremendous roar. Smothering the United Kingdom in white, and bringing havoc to trains, cars, bikes... practically every kind of transport known to man.

It also came at an inconvenient time, when poor Antonio had decided to pay a visit. As the snow battered the rooftops, and high winds blasted pedestrians off their feet he swore to never leave Arthur’s house unless necessary, and watched the weather updates as if possessed.

Arthur, on the other hand, was experiencing a very different British dilemma. His kettle had boiled, the tea bag set, but as he opened the fridge he let out an almighty scream, for the milk was nowhere to be seen.

“Please don’t go out there.” Antonio complained when a determined Arthur walked in front of the television, bundled in a thick coat, hat, scarf and gloves. “The weatherman said it’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care.” Arthur replied. “I have to do this.”

“Wait until the snow settles down.”

“That could be days!” Arthur exclaimed, jabbing a gloved hand towards the window. “Anyway, the shop’s only a few minutes walk away, I won’t be long.”

Antonio sighed and propped his chin in his hand, slouching against the sofa. “Why don’t you drink the tea as it is?”

“That’s a criminal offense.”

“So’s deserting your lover to go on a stupid quest for milk.”  

A valid point, Arthur realised. Without a word he glanced to his mug on the kitchen counter, yet to become a fully fledged tea, then to the lovely Antonio, who stayed snug in a large woollen blanket. As if having read his mind Antonio then pulled the blanket away, and stretched out with a feline grace. His eyes held a mischievous glint, and he revelled in the way Arthur followed his hand downwards. Travelling over his torso and thighs.

“Stay with me, in the warm.”

Arthur swallowed hard, and searched for his self restraint. He knew it was in there somewhere, but as Antonio’s touch slipped towards his inner thighs he lost it, and quickly snatched the hand in his own.

“I can’t leave you by yourself.”

“I knew you’d see sense.” Antonio purred. “Now get that coat off-”

“You’re coming with me.” Arthur decided, hauling Antonio to his feet.

  


* * *

  


“I hate you!” Antonio screamed against the wind. His cheeks burned red from the chill, and his eyes streamed with tears as the snow flurry blasted them without mercy. “I want to go back!!”

“It’s not that bad!” Arthur yelled, smiling bright. Although his ears looked set to freeze he approached the situation with an unusual optimism, but then Arthur always did thrive in the face of storms.

“I’m going to die.” Antonio pleaded, nearly stumbling over mounds of snow to reach Arthur’s side. “I shouldn’t be out here-”

“I’ll keep you safe.”

“How?!” Antonio cried. “Your horrid clouds have blocked out the sun!”

“You don’t need that-”

“I’m _Spanish_!” Antonio screamed, as if it were not obvious. “I need music and sunshine and sleep and for the love of-!” He yelped as his leg sunk into an unexpected dip, causing him to trip right into the snow heap before him. With that the infamous empire was gone, leaving Arthur to stand with both hands firmly in his pockets, and his head tossed back in laughter.

“Tonio, you tit!”

When snow flew this way and that, followed by limbs and a scowling Antonio he wisely backed off, preparing for the worst. Suffice to say he was far from happy, and to top it all off he tripped a second time, kissing the snow face first. A young couple even witnessed the entertaining display, and hurried on to the shops whispering and giggling amongst themselves, just in time for Antonio to resurface.

“I’m very distressed.” He sulked, leaning into the snow. Already the weather had beaten him, chilled him to his bones, so what use was there in getting up?

“There, there.” Arthur sighed, squatting down beside him. “When we get home I’ll let you put whatever you want on the telly.”

“You chose milk, over me.” Antonio whined, staring into the distance. Apparently he had resigned himself to his fate, prepared to die a death most stupid, and cold. He no longer cared for his dignity, nor Arthur’s, and hardly acknowledged that the snow flurries had calmed.

“Don’t be daft, love.” Arthur chuckled, moving to kiss his lips. The instant he pulled away Antonio’s lips were back on his, and eager arms tugged him into the snow. Soft pecks littered his cheeks next, which Arthur thought incredibly sweet, until strong legs clamped around his waist.

“I’m cold.”

“Then get up.” Arthur deadpanned. “The sooner we visit the shop, the sooner we can go home, alright?”

Antonio puffed both cheeks. “That’s not good enough.”

“I’ll buy us beer?”

“Mm…” In his disappointment Antonio shrugged, and released his hold. “Not what I was hoping for.”

“Wine then.” Arthur tried again. By then the temperature was beginning to affect him as well, leaving him no choice but to pull Antonio to his feet in haste. “I’ll run us a nice hot bath, and put on some music.”

“I expect a massage.”

“But of course.” Arthur scoffed, attempting to raise both brows seductively. “I shall leave no place untouched.”

“I’d be offended if you did.” Antonio laughed. Satisfied at last he rewarded Arthur with a final, loving kiss, then took a gloved hand in his own. “Now let’s go buy your bloody milk.”

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
